Hurting
by Thaurn
Summary: Nobu is comforted by Shin after he learns of Hachi's pregnancy. YAOI SLASH one shot


A/N: This takes place just after Nobu finds out about Hachi's pregnancy.

* * *

The world seemed to have fallen apart in instant…and Nobu couldn't keep going. With red tear stained eyes, he fumbled with his key to his apartment. Tears were falling and his head swam with thoughts and questions. _Why did this have to happen? _

The door was finally unlocked and he stumbled into his apartment. After closing the door behind him, he sunk to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. He felt so weak and useless. It seemed like the tears falling down his cheeks were leaking every last bit of energy he had left in his body.

Between sobs, he heard footsteps approach him. Lifting his head, he saw Shin looking down at him with a concerned look on his face. Nobu had completely forgotten that the boy was living at his apartment.

A soft voice spoke. "What happened Nobu?" Shin's brows furrowed in concern. "Did something happen between you and Hachiko?"

Nobu let out a loud sob at the mention of her name and buried his face in his hands. "Sh…she's pregnant." Nobu peered up from behind his hands and looked at Shin, who still looked confused. "With Takumi's child no doubt," continued Nobu.

Shin's eyes were wide with surprise. "What is she going to do?"

"Probably stay and raise the baby with Takumi…" Nobu lowered his face back into his hands and sobbed. "FUCK! Why is this so screwed up?" he yelled.

Nobu felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Shin on his knees in front of him with a sad look on his face. Shin tugged his shoulder and brought Nobu into his arms, embracing him. He murmured comforting words in Nobu's ear while the other sobbed in the boy's shoulder.

Nobu didn't know what was going on. He was too preoccupied thinking about Hachi that he didn't realize that Shin was holding him. As he heard those soft words from Shin, he couldn't help but feel the pain in his heart grow. He knew the boy had good intentions, but thinking of Hachi with another man overrode Shin's words. "Shin, why does it hurt?"

"Because you care for Hachiko."

"I don't like this pain. Make it go away." The plea was more of a thought said out loud, but Shin understood it as a request. The small hand took Nobu's chin and brought his face upwards, their gazes meeting with one another. "I can make it go away, Nobu." Shin looked deeply into Nobu's eyes. The gaze was so piercing that Nobu felt like Shin was able to read every sentiment he felt. Shin frowned and leaned forward. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath against their faces. "I'll make it go away," Shin repeated before closing the gap between them.

Their lips gently brushed. Nobu's mind swelled as he felt the delicate skin touch his own, sending waves through his body.

Shin finally leaned all the way forward and took Nobu into a deep kiss. The kiss was gentle and caring. Slowly moving their lips, Shin felt Nobu's tears dampen his cheeks. The hand holding Nobu's chin slowly brushed the tears away from Nobu's soft cheek.

_What is this feeling? Why am I being kissed?_

Nobu's thoughts lingered to Hachi. He could feel her soft lips kissing his own. Those pink wet lips. Nobu leaned forward, pressing the kiss further. He felt a tongue trace his lower lip and he opened his mouth willingly allowing the tongue to slip in. Nobu's head was on fire - he felt a shiver run down his spine as the tongue explored his mouth hungrily.

Their kiss grew more passionate and lustful. Suddenly, Shin broke the kiss and looked at Nobu in the eyes. "Will you let me help you?"

"Shin…I just want to feel something other than this pain. Please."

Nobu's begging flipped a switch in Shin. He stood up, taking Nobu with him and directed him to his bed. Gently lowering him on the sheets, Shin climbed over the other, straddling him. He bent forward and kissed Nobu once again. A hand snaked between their clothed bodies and gently squeezed Nobu's forming erection. Nobu broke the kiss and gasped at the touch. "Sh…Shin…I-"

Shin placed a finger over Nobu's lips. "Shh…don't worry. I haven't done this before, but I'm sure I can figure it out."

Shin slowly tugged their clothing off their bodies, keeping his pace slow so that he would not break the emotional wreck underneath him. His desire to help his friend grew stronger and stronger as their newly exposed skin made contact with each other. Shin couldn't help but feel highly aroused by the site of his friend's naked form – the head cocked upwards with eyes tightly shut and mouth slightly opened. Pants and moans escaped Nobu's mouth as Shin explored his naked body with his hands and tongue. He could feel Nobu's member harden against his lower abdomen. He jerked his hips forward and grounded their erections together receiving a loud moan from the blond.

"Nnngghh…"

Shin's tongue licked the middle of Nobu's chest and ran it down the small path to his belly button. He circled his tongue around the small hole receiving a small moan from Nobu. Nobu's back arched as Shin's tongue continued to move downwards, purposefully avoiding the erection. Shin kissed Nobu's inner thighs delicately while looking at the man he was pleasuring. Nobu's head had jerked back down to look at Shin, whose lips were so close to his aching member.

Nobu's mouth gaped open and his eyes squinted. Shin could tell that Nobu was silently pleading for him to go the next step with that look of lust on the face. He didn't want to force the man to say what he wanted, knowing that Nobu probably didn't want to admit he wanted such a request from another man. So without keeping Nobu waiting, he placed a trail of wet kisses from the base to the head of the throbbing erection. Shin licked the precum off the tip and swallowed the erection whole. Nobu's body arched high and a loud gasp escaped his throat when he felt the warmth of Shin's mouth surround his pulsating member. It felt like heaven: the heat, the wetness, and the tongue dancing around sending shivers down his spine. Shin took his time before moving again, enjoying the sounds the other was making.

"Pl-please! M-more!" Shin's ears perked when he heard the plea. He obeyed the other by bobbing his head slowly upwards then downwards while his tongue moved around at a different pace. One of his hands cupped Nobu's sensitive sack, rubbing a thumb over the flesh while the other hand went up the Nobu's face where he inserted two fingers inside Nobu's mouth. Nobu stifled a moan, and sucked on the two fingers eagerly. As soon as the fingers were coated with saliva, the fingers left the mouth. Shin then inserted a finger through Nobu's puckered hole, always keeping his rhythm with his mouth.

"F-FUCK!" Nobu's eyes were wide in surprise when he felt a digit push through his opening. He never experienced such an intrusion before, so he felt a little odd. But Shin continued to bob his head and massage his sack, making the weird feeling change back to pleasure.

Shin then stopped his sucking on Nobu's erection and rose up slightly as he inserted a second finger in the opening. Nobu shut his eyes closed letting the feeling wash over him. It felt even worse than the first finger. Shin was stretching him, and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it. Shin then bent down, his face now near Nobu's.

"If you don't relax, it'll just hurt more," Shin whispered. To make the man relax, Shin teased Nobu's sensitive skin behind his ear. This made Nobu shiver and moan. "Aahhh…" He continued scissoring his fingers, knowing that there should be a spot that would make Nobu feel better and want more. He explore around the wet cave, finally brushing over a patch of skin. Nobu arched his back once more, letting out a loud half moan half scream. "Nnggghhh… yyaahhh…"

Nobu opened his eyes when he felt the digits being pulled out of his tightness. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Shin. "No…please…don't stop."

Shin couldn't help but smirk. He did not intend on stopping. In fact, it was only the beginning. Shin cupped Nobu's chin with his dry hand while he spat in his other hand. He kept his intense gaze on the man under him while he coated his own neglected member with his saliva. Nobu's eyes left the gaze and looked down at the other's erection. His eyes widened as understanding dawned on him.

Shin saw that the blond was worried, so he reassured him by kissing him gently on the lips. While doing so, he spread Nobu's legs further apart and positioned himself.

"This might hurt a little…"

Nobu froze at these words, bracing himself for what was about to happen. He then felt something wet push against his puckered opening, spreading the saliva around. Shin then bucked his hips forward and slid the head in.

"Aaahhh…"

"Relax Nobu. I promise I'll make it feel better." With that, Shin slowly pushed his erection all the way in. "Fuck, Nobu…you're so tight! You feel…so…good…"

Nobu moaned as the sexual words were whispered into his ear. His member twitched and became harder if it were at all possible. Nobu took Shin's face with his hands and directed the other's gaze towards him.

"Please…fuck me"

Shin couldn't help but feel surprised at Nobu's directness. He knew the man was in pain from what had happened earlier with Hachiko, but he didn't realize how eager he was to make that pain go away. He bucked his hips, starting at a steady pace so that Nobu could get used to the feeling of someone inside him. But he couldn't keep that rhythm much longer. The rhythm was getting faster and soon Shin was fucking Nobu senseless.

The men were covered in sweat as Shin continued pounding his hard member into Nobu's tight hole as fast as possible.

"Yes…more, pl-please more!"

"Shit, you are…going to drive me…insane."

Shin shifted slightly, causing his head to brush against the same spot from earlier.

"AAAHhhh!"

"O yeah, you like that?" Shin made sure to his that spot every time. "How 'bout this?"

"Yes! Don't…st-stop! YES!"

Nobu's eyes were tightly shut, watching stars behind his eyelids as Shin hit the same sensitive spot with every thrust. He couldn't hold it anymore – he could feel himself about to go over the edge.

"I…I'm gonna – FUCK. NANA! Nnnggghhh!" Nobu's body shook as cum shot out and sprayed both their torsos. Shin felt Nobu clench around his member and couldn't stop himself from coming violently in Nobu's tight hole.

Seed spilled out as Shin took his member out. He pushed himself off Nobu, layed himself down next to him and took Nobu into his arms for a warm embrace.

Shin knew that Nobu had been imagining it was Hachi pleasuring him instead of Shin, but he couldn't help but feel a bit down. He wanted Nobu to realize that he was there to help, not there to be used as a tool.

A wet tear fell on Shin's arm. He looked down at Nobu and realized that the man was crying. "Nobu-"

"I'm sorry Shin," Nobu interrupted, looking directly into Shin's eyes with sincerity.

Shin held his embrace tighter and placed a soft kiss on Nobu's forehead. No other word was spoken as the men held each other through the night.


End file.
